


Cavernas do Tempo

by brmorgan



Series: Shindu Sindorei [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Caverns of Time, Time Travel, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: O grupo resolveu fazer uma aventura nas Cavernas do Tempo.O problemão agora é saber quem realmente vai entender onde está o Tempo.





	1. Chapter 1

O arroto fez eco na caverna inteira, agitando estalactites frágeis vindas do teto. Um vulto bruxuleava em uma das paredes, uma sombra disforme feita por uma fogueira branda e acolhedora. De cabeça para baixo, a filha única de Chronalis o Transformador experimentava a tonteira costumeira de ficar pendurada pelas pernas e bem segura no teto.  
\- Posso ter mais? – e assim foi atendida com uma bela concha de sopa recheada de tantas coisas que mal se sabia distinguir os tipos de carnes e legumes contidos. A meio-elfa Annie comia, mastigava como um belo leitão em engorda, comendo e comendo. – Hmmmm, isso aqui tá muito bom!  
\- E vai ficar melhor, querida... Você verá... – disse a voz rasgada e fantasmagórica de uma senhora aranha bem avantajada no abdômen e com vestes humildes.  
\- Nomnomnomnomnom... – repetia a menina comendo tudo que lhe ofereciam. Comida boa, comida quente, comida que abastecia um possível buraco interdimensional que habitava o estômago da garota de poucos 15 anos. Ela não se importava se a senhora aranha queria cortá-la em pedacinhos, fazê-la de jantar, conservar suas postas para depois quando seus ovos eclodissem. Lady Annie pouco se importava com a intenção dos outros, mas sim com a comida que lhe era oferecida. Aprendera desde sempre que as pessoas não eram generosas à toa, que sempre haveria troca em qualquer coisa que fizesse ou oferecesse. A vida era um padrão finito de possibilidades, ela sabia bem. Ela já vivera aquela vida ali e muitas outras, mas não fazia muita idéia de onde se posicionar no Tempo e Espaço. E realmente aquela sopa estava gostosa mesmo!  
\- Você precisa comer mais... Uma menina tão magrinha... Precisa de muita comida para aguentar esse frio...  
\- Nharram, nharram nomnomnomnomnom – ela concordava continuando a saborear outra colherada cheia de sopa de entulho feita por uma senhora aranha nerubiana. – Senhora passa o suco de abóbora ali...? – ela indicou o cantil que sempre estava em sua cintura. A senhora aranha não viu problema algum em dar o que a garota queira, já que ela estava caindo em seu esquema. Em um gole só, Lady Annie saciou a sede de muitas viagens, de muitas gargantas. Uma das gargantas se encontrava nesse instante em Dalaran, na Estalagem Crisálida, encarando intensamente um pãozinho com recheio de queijo e presunto e um pedaço de bolo de milho. Outra das gargantas estava discutindo severamente com outra nerubiana em Undercity e mais outra garganta pulava corda em uma caverna tão imensa que mal se via o teto, chão coberto de areia e olhos vigilantes cuidando de sua pessoinha de poucos milhares anos de vida. – Escuta... – ela disse limpando um dos dentes da frente com a língua. – Se você colocar mais sal naquele guisado ali, fica melhor sabe?  
\- Estou de dieta no sal. – respondeu a nerubiana tão gentilmente que até esquecia que estava ali para jantar a menina. – Mais sopa?  
\- Oh sim, claro! Bora mais! – e a colherzona foi para sua boca escancarada e mais comida depositada. A velha nerubiana estava se sentindo bem naquele momento, como uma aranha cheia de si por conseguir capturar uma criaturinha tão suculenta. Como uma nerubiana que agora passava os dias de inverno caçando animais inferiores para poder se alimentar dignamente. Os dias estavam difíceis para todos expulsos de Azhol-Nerub, mas o pior era saber que sua antiga morada agora estava infestada de traidores. – A senhora tá tristinha? – perguntou seu jantar. Ela apenas mimicou uma carinha triste, tinha que deixar a hóspede confortável para a degustação.  
\- Sim, querida, eu estou triste...  
\- Por que Azhol Nerub foi invadida de novo?  
\- Sim querida...  
\- É uma pena mesmo...  
\- Os dias de glória de nossa raça estão distantes agora. Fomos obrigados a nos refugiar nessas cavernas pestilentas de Northrend, um verdadeiro horror.  
\- É uma pena mesmo... – repetiu a garota se ajeitando em sua prisão cheia de teia. – Escuta... – pediu a menina com uma vozinha infantil. – A senhora ficaria mais feliz se Azhol-Nerub voltasse a ser seu lar?  
\- Me sentiria mais protegida, sim...  
\- E se eu puder fazer isso, você aceita me soltar?  
\- E-eu não sei menina... Há tão pouco para se esperar de lá...  
\- Mas eu posso derrotar Anur’barak... Eu já fiz isso uma vez...  
\- Em seus sonhos, menina... Em seus sonhos... – suspirou a aranha esquentando mais um naco de rabanete e esperando ele borbulhar.  
\- Eu tenho uma pessoa que está tristinha também... – Lady Annie deixou escapar – Ela fica brava o tempo todo, mas é porque todo mundo que ela gosta está lá, sabe? Por isso eu vim aqui em Northrend...  
\- E posso saber quem é essa pessoa?  
\- Nah. Ela não é gente não... Bem... É parte gente... – tentando apontar com o dedo, mas estando tão presa na teia da nerubiana, desistiu de se mexer.  
\- Parte gente?  
\- Ela é que nem a senhora... Nerubiana e talz...  
\- De meu povo? E quem seria? – Lady Annie deu de ombros como podia e fungou o ar.  
\- Mistress Carrie, conhece? – a pergunta foi seguida por um silvo gorgolejante vindo de algum órgão na garganta da nerubiana. – Nossa, ela tem má fama até aqui? Pensei que todo mundo de vocês gostassem dela.  
\- Traidora! Vil e ardilosa! Aquela praga de seis pernas nos traiu!! Nos traiu para se aliar aos mortos-vivos!! Os mesmos que destruíram nosso lar! – a fúria da velha nerubiana não alertou Lady Annie, na verdade ela estava mais do que despreocupada de ponta cabeça, pregada ao teto da caverna e vendo o mundo ao contrário. – Você é um deles? Um daqueles Abandonados imundos que destroem nosso solo com seus pés decompostos? – Lady Annie ia responder, mas um ventinho em suas costas a colocou em estado de emergência. O silencioso golpe que feriu mortalmente a senhora nerubiana na cabeça foi desferido tão rapidamente que Lady Annie não pode acompanhar com seus olhos especiais. De qualquer maneira, ainda estava com fome e restara sopa no caldeirão. Seu corpo foi içado e lançado ao chão sem cerimonia alguma, como seu estomago pensava por conta própria, ela foi se arrastando até o caldeirão de sopa e com dificuldade conseguiu tirar um dos braços do aperto do laço forte da teia da velha nerubiana.  
\- Sopaaaaa!! – ela exclamou se debruçando no tacho de ferro já frio e quase se projetando para dentro do caldeirão. Uma mão poderosa a segurou pelo colarinho.  
\- Eu te deixo sozinha por 2 minutos e você já arranja confusão é? – a voz de Mistress Carrie era monótona como sempre. Lady Annie foi desamarrada por um Abandonado que seguia as duas na empreitada de invadir Azhol-Nerub e recuperar um artefato de interesse aos nerubianos sobreviventes, o restante da Saga que Lady Annie roubara anos atrás.  
\- Eu só estava com fome... Ela me ofereceu comida, então eu... – a majestosa nerubiana fechou sua matraca com um agarrão brusco em seu rosto, pressionando suas bochechas bem forte e a fazendo ficar com os lábios em um bico enorme.  
\- Nunca, mas nunca aceite comida de um nerubiano!! JAMAIS faça essa besteira novamente!! Está me ouvindo?!  
\- Mmmmm mmmm mmmm! – exclamou a garota muda pelas mãos da poderosa aracnídea. Mistress Carrie a soltou e voltou ao seu andar cauteloso para a estradinha abandonada que se encontrava a caverna usada pela velha nerubiana. Lady Annie se virou ao ouvir um rasgo vindo de trás, o Abandonado Molko, um aprendiz de feiticeiro muito eficiente em suas poções corrosivas estava arrancando a carapaça da pobre criatura abatida.  
\- Tio Molko...  
\- Sim? – ele disse passando a faca em uma grossa camada.  
\- Deixa ela aí, sim? A senhora me deu comida e talz... Não é legal fazer isso com quem te acomodou tão bem...  
\- Ela ia te comer, maluquinha! – exclamou o Abandonado retirando a faca e indo para a estradinha.  
\- Venha logo seu pedaço de estrupício! – gritou Mistress Carrie lá na frente, mas parou sua admoestação ao ver que a menina cobria a senhora nerubiana falecida com um cobertor que ela usava para se deitar ali no canto da caverna.  
\- Durma bem, Irma... – beijando a mão nodosa da nerubiana – A gente se vê mais tarde...

Ainda naquela noite, o feiticeiro Molko ficou incumbido de proteger o pequeno acampamento que fizeram, enquanto isso Lady Annie estava aprontando seu estilingue para atingir esquilos no alto das arvores para poder assá-los. Estava terrivelmente com fome naquela hora. Mistress Carrie seguia em sua leitura ininterrupta dos livros que conseguiram pegar antes que fossem atacados por criaturas comandadas pelo Lich Anur’barack, seu antigo Rei e respeitável monarca.  
\- Pare já com esse estilingue. – a ordem foi seca, a menina se colocou sentada no chão, escondendo a arma de atirar. Ficou com um bico enorme pela Fome e por sentir pela morte da velha nerubiana. Suspirou alto para mostrar seu tédio e ficou observando a sua “dona” lendo. Os olhos sem íris e enegrecidos de Mistress Carrie encontrou com os dela. – Algum problema?  
\- Como você tem essa calma toda?  
\- E não deveria?  
\- Você matou uma pessoa de sua espécie...  
\- Ela não era uma pessoa...  
\- Eu sei que não! É modo de falar, mas mesmo assim... é feio isso!  
\- Feio?  
\- É, feio! Você não pode matar alguém da sua família!  
\- Ela não era da minha família...  
\- Ela veio da mesma Rainha Aranha lalala que vocês têm!  
\- Não temos mais... – as respostas rápidas e secas de Mistress Annie irritou profundamente a garota, que juntou neve ali perto com as mãos e jogou em direção do livro que a nerubiana lia tão atentamente. – Como ousa?! – a voz de Mistress Carrie assustou Molko que terminava de fazer uma conjuração contra magias da Escola Sombria. A mais velha levantou-se de seu corpanzil e com um rápido movimento tentou bater o livro no rosto da menina meio-elfa, ela se desvencilhou e atacou outra bola de neve, essa pegou nas costas da nerubiana que guinchou de frio extremo. – Maldita!! Vou pregar sua língua na sua testa com um prego de ferro!! Volte aqui!! – mas Lady Annie estava tão nervosa com a situação que presenciara na tarde que a próxima bola se desfez na sua mão e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Mistress Carrie aproveitou para batê-la com o livro bem forte na cabeça e nas costas, mas Lady Annie não produzia barulho algum ou reclamava do tratamento rude. A nerubiana estranhou da criaturinha irritante não revidar, não fazer nada em sua defesa e parou de bater com o livro. Lady Annie limpava o rosto úmido de lágrimas silenciosas e afastava os golpes com as mãos desajeitadas no ar. Mistress Carrie a pegou pelo colarinho e a colocou bem a sua frente. – Do que você está chorando?!  
\- Ela era uma senhora boa... E você a matou... – choramingou Annie. – Ela me deu de comer, você jamais fez isso!  
\- Ela ia te devorar, sua tonta! Estava te alimentando para te comer viva! – o livro desceu mais uma vez no traseiro da menina meio-elfa. – É assim que me agradece por te salvar?!  
\- Eu não queria ser salva!! – o grito de Lady Annie surpreendeu Mistress Carrie de uma maneira jamais vista. A menina estava realmente chorando, não esquematizando planos para ludibria-la, ou brincadeiras de mau gosto. A criaturinha detestável estava chorando por estar ressentida pela morte da senhora nerubiana, uma reles operária sem teto que ficou a deriva na invasão de seu amado lar subterrâneo. Alguém como ela. – Eu queria que ela ficasse mais um pouco, pra eu resolver as coisas, pra eu ajudar e você a matou sua hipócrita!! Você não merece viver, você é igual a eles, esses manés que roubaram Azhol-nerub!! Você merecia estar com eles, enterrado até o pescoço de titica de liche!! – o tapa desferido em seu rosto fez a menina meio-elfa dar um ganido de dor. A força empregada a fizera virar-se em seu próprio corpo e segurar logo seu rosto estapeado. Mistress Carrie a pegou pelo colarinho mais outra vez e a puxou com brutalidade para bem perto de si, sussurrando em seu ouvido ela confessou:  
\- E pensa que não sinto isso toda vez que acordo nesse maldito mundo...? – e recuperando a postura, deixou a garota no chão. – Agora páre de choramingar como um bebê e vá dormir! Amanhã a caminhada será mais longa, não pararemos até descobrir onde está o espertalhão do Rothenford. Quero a Saga de volta e intacta, nem que demore milhões de anos para conseguir isso...  
\- Assassina... – murmurou Lady Annie se aprontando do outro lado da fogueira feita e encarando violentamente a aranha.  
\- Repita isso outra vez e vou arrancar sua língua... – Lady Annie deu um meio sorriso e repetiu o insulto silenciosamente, aprontou outra bola de neve para atacar, mas uma teia bem atacada em seu braço a fez derrubar o conteúdo gelado em sua própria cabeça. A menina voltara a provocar como sempre fizera, ela voltara a ser a mesma irritante de sempre. Por algum motivo ignorado, Mistress Carrie gostava quando Lady Annie se comportava como sempre fazia, mas seu coração aracnídeo sentia um peso enorme pelo seu delito no começo da tarde. Matara um de seus familiares, fizera com a consciência limpa e sem pesares, tudo por causa de uma promessa idiota feita para um dragão igualmente imbecil para sempre proteger sua pequena cria.  
Molko agora vigiava o acampamento, indo para lá e para cá com seu Felguard em busca de qualquer ameaça, Lady Annie dormia com a boca aberta perto da fogueira, sem ser atormentada pelas cinzas que estalavam da lenha queimada. A nerubiana tão majestosa e feiticeira dos Val’zzar aproximou-se lentamente da menina meio-elfa e sentou-se no gelado chão ali perto e colocou sua fria mão coberta por uma fina luva de renda tão detalhada por fios de prata e bronze no rosto da menina dormente. Um carinho simples nas orelhas não tão pontudas apagou o sentimento de culpa que Mistress Carrie sentia minutos antes.


	2. Quem somos afinal em Stratholme?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expurgo de Stratholme em Cavernas do Tempo.

O ranger do ferro da dobradiça que abria a portinhola para o mundo exterior foi algo que Lady Annie não gostaria de mais ouvir. A ladina se sentia pequena, pequenininha, como um inseto esmagado no grande esquema das coisas. Sua personalidade tão ativa, impulsiva e com um quê de superioridade não estava mais ali. Acuada, indefesa, magoada, ressentida, abandonada. Como naquela vez em que fora atirada porta afora da taverna onde vivia emprestada quando criança, costas atingindo o chão gelado e espesso, bracinhos se cortando na geada e nas imperfeições do pavimento, cuspes, palavrões em Vrykull, ofensas que uma criança não conhecia ainda pela inocência, pela pouca idade, por não saber da maldade que o mundo poderia depositar.

Aprendera desde cedo como era o mundo e como deveria ser. Com o crescer, aprendera que poderia ser quem quisesse ser, na hora em que quisesse, essa foi a promessa de seu querido e caloroso pai Chronalis lhe deu ao nascer e ao a reconhecer como um dos seus.

A dobradiça rangeu outra vez e ela se encolheu, trombando o corpo na pessoa atrás de si, a vigilante Kalindorane que tanto a inspirava e outros jovens guerreiros da Horda. As vozes acima delas eram muitas, a mão que segurou a sua para subir os degraus para o chão da taverna onde deveriam estar naquele exato momento da história passada de Stratholme, a última missão que seu pai pedira para ela fazer sem saber. Em um bilhetinho enrolado com um cacho de bananas pequenas, um bolo de frutas que não estava mais em seu estômago (Uma pena) e um jarro mágico de suco que jamais esvaziava.

“ _Somos fortes quando unidos_.” – isso derrubara qualquer máscara que a pequena meia-elfa usava para enfrentar o mundo.

 - Vamos, não temos tempo a perder... – disse a guia do grupo, uma dragoa disfarçada de uma bela jovem que lembrava muito Mistress Carrie se percebesse um pouco mais nos detalhes. Não conseguia. Seus olhos acobreados pálidos estavam sempre foscos com as lágrimas que teimavam em vir a superfície e não queriam cair. Não deviam cair. Não agora. A última missão. Salvar o mundo e bla-bla-bla. Honrar as calças de ser a única filha humanoide do dragão do tempo mais poderoso de Azeroth. Se divertir fazendo isso. A mão que a ajudara a subir ainda estava entrelaçada na sua. Mirou devagar para o braço e depois para o rosto da pessoa. A elfa do sangue metida a morta-viva a olhava com o cenho franzido, como uma mãe olha para filha ao saber que algo está errado. E estava tudo errado. O mundo era tão errado que não deixava nada divertido. Imladris parecia humana, sem as orelhas pontudas ou os olhos que faiscavam o verde intenso tão característico dos elfos de sangue.

 - Anniezinha, você quer esperar um pouco antes de sair? – as vozes no interior da taverna ecoavam, um grupo em particular discutia aos berros sobre a situação de caixas contaminadas entregues para a população de Stratholme, o remetente havia sido o nefário mago corrompido Kel’Thuzad, antes amigo e compatriota da Aliança, um dos melhores de Kirin-Tor. A traição era um rumor para os que estavam ali, do passado, para o grupo que se espremia para sair de debaixo da soleira era verdade histórica.

Após o expurgo de Stratholme, um genocídio insano feito pelas tropas de Lordaeron ao mando do Principe Arthas Menentil, tudo se encaminhou de mal ao pior. Ali naquela cidade, Arthas perdera não só a sanidade, mas manchara suas mãos e alma com o sangue de inocentes, cidadãos que confiavam e honravam seu rei e a família real. Ali também se consolidou primeira ruína dos Cavaleiros da Mão Prateada, a quebra da e Kirin-Tor com a Aliança, os magos agora neutros em sua cidade voadora acima de Northrend não se metiam mais nas brigas da Aliança ou da Horda, protegiam Azeroth por completo.

 - As caixas estão espalhadas por todo o caminho. Muitas foram entregues ontem de manhã aos feirantes. – disse a dragoa que Lady Annie não pegara o nome direito (E olha que decorava o nome de qualquer parente com mais facilidade que os próprios), mas que os cabelos escuros e enormes realmente tinham semelhança com Mistress Carrie. Olhou firmemente para o chão, suas botas pesadas com bico de mithril, estava incomodada por não usar mais a máscara que cobria seu rosto quando estava em grupo lutando. As orelhas pontudas pendiam soltas, saindo pelos cabelos brancos. Se sentia desprotegida, como se tivesse uma mira enorme pairando na sua testa. Acuada, de novo, pela maldade do mundo.

 - Annie, vem cá... – Imladris, a clériga magistrada das Terras Fantasmas abraçou a menina e a levou até o centro da taverna, onde as vozes não estavam tão alteradas (os ocupantes haviam ido marchar com Arthas lá fora), deixando poucas testemunhas para presenciarem o grupo incomum de aventureiras que chegara pela porta dos fundos. Enquanto a dragoa aplicava um feitiço para o cozinheiro Potter se esquecer o que acontecera, Kalindorane percebia que havia algo diferente em sua constituição física.

 - Mas pelo Sol!! Cadê minhas...!! – a dragoa tapou sua boca antes da elfa do Sangue gritar a parte em que poderia denunciar seu disfarce.

 - Kalindorane Willfire, destemida arqueira de Quel’Thalas, por favor, não nos exponha! Esse disfarce é o poder da semente da verdade que comeram antes de entrar. Para os humanos aqui, vocês são como eles, não queremos chamar atenção, não nesse momento.

 - Annie olha pra mim, sim? Olha bem pra mim? – a voz de Imladris pegou a atenção de Annie que reconhecia alguns rostos ali na taverna, a moça que deu água pra ela quando estava na estrada para Prainha do Sul, o paladino carrancudo, Tirion Fortring era o nome dele. O cara gente boa que agora era o Lich King (Não, não o idiota lá fora com os latas de sardinha planejando o maior massacre humano que já existiu naquele tempo), as coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido. – Se você não estiver pronta, não também não. Estamos aqui porque é importante para todos nós sabermos o que aconteceu com Stratholme, saber exatamente o que transformou essas pessoas em alvos para a Praga original e voltarmos para Undercity, ok? Consegue compreender isso?

 - Mas e se a gente falhar? – a voz de Annie estava baixa, o que chamou atenção de Imladris. A menina costuma ser a mais espalhafatosa em ambientes assim, cheio de gente, mostrando sua esperteza e largando piadinhas para todos ali.

 - Não iremos. Dou certeza disso. – disse Imladris com firmeza, suas mãos agora estavam no rosto da menina, cobrindo suas orelhas e lançando um pequeno feixe de luz amarela em volta de sua testa para curar a dor de cabeça latente que Annie sentia quando mudava de linha de tempo.

 - Immie, não sei se é sábio levarmos ela até lá... Se a Sorena já teve um ataque por não poder vir...

 - Ela vai ficar bem, estamos todas juntas nessa... – respondeu Imaldris não tirando os olhos de Annie.

 - Ela é só uma criança! – exclamou Kali subitamente. O grupo perto da lareira parou de cochichar e as olharam curiosos. A dragoa se preparava para mudar o curso do tempo com um feitiço de esquecimento, mas Lady Annie disse chorosa:

 - Não era para ser assim... Por que tou sentindo meu coração sendo esmagado como batatinha em purê?

 - Menina de Chronalis... – a dragoa foi até ela. – Se o que te incomoda é estar aqui, nesse exato momento, devo te dar as notícias então: esse aperto em seu peito? É porque seu pai não mais existe nessa linha de tempo. Ele está onde deveria estar, com seus irmãos e filhos das Areias Infinitas. E você, menina, não existe. – Imladris puxou a menina para si e a agarrou antes que a vissem chorar. Lembrara da primeira vez que encontrara Lady Annie em Undercity, a menina estava de ponta cabeça, dentro de uma jaula, chorando copiosamente em um amargo lamento por estar indefesa. Quando soube o que e quem Annie era, a clériga entendeu o porquê da comoção.

 - Okay, eu preciso entender isso direito. Estamos no passado, isso foi o que a Chromie nos explicou. – disse Kali se aproximando das 3 mulheres para manter o sigilo. – Descobrimos as caixas corretas do carregamento, entramos em Strat, derrubamos o dreadlord Mal’Ganis de uma vez por todas e...?

 - Não creio que seja só isso, brava arqueira. Stratholme foi o bastião de prosperidade de Lordaeron. Ela já está perdida, não podemos chegar a tempo para não deixa-la entrar em ruínas.

 - O Lich King... – Imladris sussurrou apertando Lady Annie contra seu peito, sentia as lágrimas da menina e o corpo trêmulo. Medo, a menina estava apavorada. – Se aqui Arthas enfrentou o primeiro teste para seu caminho desgraçado, isso quer dizer...

 - Se algo saísse do que realmente aconteceu, tudo mudaria. – deliberou Kali se encostando na parede, a dragoa foi até Imladris e Annie, e num gesto protetor, pediu silenciosamente para a clériga soltar a menina.

 - Sacrifícios são feitos todos os dias, menina de Chronalis. A sua vinda ao mundo foi um deles. É um fardo gigantesco para carregar nos ombros tão pequenos e jamais a nossa família gostaria que você carregasse isso sozinha.

 - Papai não me disse que seria assim.

 - O seu pai, assim como qualquer outro pai iria mentir para proteger a única filha adorada. Queremos que entenda isso.

 - Não podemos interferir na linha de tempo... – Imladris cruzou os braços. – Não podemos salvar aquelas pessoas.

 - Não, não devemos salvar. – assentiu a dragoa em forma de humana, ela tinha o olhar acobreado diretamente para Annie.

 - Mas tudo se resolveria, não? – indagou Kalindorane – Se Arthas não praticar esse ato genocida, ele não será tentado a lutar em Northrend... Logo não haverá a possessão pela Frostmourne.

 - Sem Lich King... – a fagulha de uma perspectiva de uma vida normal, saudável e sem sofrimentos para todos apareceu no fundo da mente de Imladris. Uma vida normal em Quel’Thalas com sua mãe Aelthalyste, seu pai, seus irmãos, a general-Vigia Sylvanas Windrunner, sua Rainha Banshee, viva, próspera.

 - Sempre haverá um Lich King. – respondeu a dragoa. – Se não ser Arthas aqui, será outro pior mais a frente. E não queremos deliberar sobre isso. O que tratamos aqui é sobre outro perigo, menina. E você é a fonte desse sacrifício. Estamos revisitando nossos pecados novamente para nossa salvação. – e segurando os ombros de Annie com firmeza. – Você nasceu para um objetivo, Annormu de Chronalis, o Transgressor do Tempo, filha de Joannes Lórien, sangue do meu sangue. Sorrow você foi batizada pela sua mãe e Sorrow você será em breve, mas agora precisamos que você seja você, você menina prodígio tentadora de monstros e zombadora do destino. Essa é sua vida: transgredir como seu pai uma vez fez.

 - E ele está morto... – os olhos de Annie voltaram a se turvar, estava tremendo novamente. Imladris foi até ela, e a abraçou por trás para prevenir da menina sair correndo ou abrir um berreiro.

 - Morto para a sua linha de tempo, um capricho nefário que nossos inimigos conseguiram, mas aqui. Nesse mesmo instante, unidos somos fortes...

 - O painho falava ao contrário sobre isso – fungou Annie se desvencilhando do abraço de Immie para apertá-la com mais jeito. Agora percebia que tinha perdido estatura em poucos minutos. Aliás, pela cara de assustada de Imladris, estava quase meio metro a menos.

 - Oh pela Dama Sombria... Você é uma criança, Anniezinha! – riu-se Imladris apertando mais a menina para si, Kali arregalou os olhos e olhou em volta para saber se alguém tinha visto aquilo. Annie aparentava ser uma criança de no máximo 9 anos de idade, cabelos muito longos e desgrenhados, os olhos acobreados e as orelhas pontudas ainda ali. Suas roupas bem mais largas pela perda de estatura.

 - Mas que raios tá acontecendo?! – sibilou Kali para a dragoa que ainda não dissera seu nome.

 - Gostaria de explicar, arqueira, mas há coisas que a família também não compreende. – apontando para Annie.

 - Perdi alguma coisa? Tava sem relógio! – interrompeu Chronormu, a gnoma dragoa que aparecera para o grupo antes de entrarem ali na antiga Stratholme. Estava esbaforida e carregando uma sacola maior que ela. – Acho que cheguei na hora, vamos? Oh, olá...! – quando a gnoma apareceu perto delas, Imladris deu um pulo soltando um grito alto e histérico. – Hey, não precisa ser tão escandalosa...

 - E-eu, e-eu, me desculpe... – a clériga segurava suas vestes para si mesma num ato de proteção, os braceletes de sua mãe e clériga banshee bem perto do coração. – É que não gosto de gnomos... Nada pessoal.

 - Oh tudo bem, sem ofensas aqui... E como o grupo está? Cadê o restante?

 - Tivemos um pequeno... ahn... – Kali começou a tentar explicar, mas a dragoa tomou a mão de Annie na sua.

 - Houve uma ruptura no tempo quando entramos. Transgressão, na verdade.

 - Oh, eu vejo... – constatou Chromie olhando Lady Annie de cima abaixo, a menina estava se sentindo zonza e com fome, muita fome. – Filha de Chronalis?

 - Sim, cumprindo o papel que deveria cumprir. – assegurou a dragoa. A gnoma ajeitou a postura e virou-se para Kali e Imladris.

 - Desculpem-me se não fui objetiva antes. A missão que tínhamos era bem curta e grossa: fazer com que o expurgo de Stratholme acontecesse. – Imladris foi protestar, mas Kali a olhou diferente. Fora assim que começara a briga com Sorena lá do outro lado. – Agora recebemos notícias de nossos irmãos. Seu pai, menina, ele está morto. – Annie mudou de expressão imediatamente, caindo no berreiro, Imladris foi ao socorro, se abaixando e fazendo a menina chegar mais perto para abraça-la.

 - Hey, schiiiiiu, schiu, garotinha... Acalme-se... Vai ficar tudo bem... Você está aqui conosco...

 - Não podemos perder mais tempo! Apenas vocês duas em Strat não serão o suficiente para descobrir o que está acontecendo com a ninhada!

 - Que ninhada?!

 - Na última vez que a menina esteve aqui... – disse Chromie apontando para Annie fungando copiosamente na manga do uniforme preto que usava quando ladina. – Planos superiores aconteciam em Northrend. Nefastos, eu diria. Não é apenas o destino do Lich King que está em jogo, mas de nossa família. – e abrindo a sacola enorme que estava no chão, a gnoma distribuiu um controle remoto cheio de fios expostos e um botão vermelho mal acabado para Kali e Imladris. – Algo está acontecendo com os nossos irmãos mais velhos. Algo muito ruim e vazio...

 - Vazio? – perguntou Kali averiguando o aparelho na mão.

 - A ninhada de Nozmordu está sentindo algo mudar, como ondas batendo na rocha perto da praia e arrancando uma lasca de cada vez. Estamos nos tornando Dragões Infinitos.

 - Ahn, e isso não é bom? – perguntou Imladris tendo cuidado em manter o controle intacto na mão.

 - Os Infinitos são o nosso oposto. – sussurrou a dragoa humana com um tom ressentido. – Tudo que evitamos ser. O vazio que consume, a ganância que prediz o passado, presente e futuro como se fosse um mero jogo. Não mais unidos, mas infinitamente fortes. Não somos assim. Não queremos ser assim. Fantasmas de nosso futuro, ameaçando o passado dos seres vivos de Azeroth.

 - Parece que a coisa é bem mais séria... – opinou Kali mordendo o lábio intrigada com uma coisa. – E se Sorena entrasse conosco...

 - Os Dragões Infinitos ganhariam uma vantagem imensa. Ela mudaria o curso das linhas temporais, iria até a última consequência para tal.

 - Sorena drama lhama... – riu-se Imladris e sentiu um aperto esquisito no peito. Annie a olhava com ternura, como uma criança de 6 anos agora. – Oh deuses! Ela está regredindo? – Chromie lançou um feitiço rápido na menina e a fez cair em um sono pesado. A dragoa ali a pegou no colo como se fosse uma pena e se distanciou. – Ela vai ficar bem?

 - Vamos leva-la em segurança. Esse é o destino dela.

 - Voltar a ser criança?! – resmungou Imladris voltando a sentir aquele medo prematuro de uma mãe que se preocupa demais. Deixara Maey em Dalaran com o avô Hrodi, sã e salva de qualquer perigo. O fato de morrer de saudades da própria filha também recaía na figura de Annie esparramada no colo da dragoa.

 - Ela ficará bem aqui. Vocês duas que me preocupam. Há muitos inimigos atrozes no caminho e Arthas é um deles. Escoltar o futuro desastre ambulante do nosso mundo não é tarefa fácil para grandes heróis.

 - Ox deveria estar aqui conosco... – opinou Kali com irritação.

 - Meu marido já entrou em uma Stratholme que o deixou devastado lá em nossa linha de tempo. Não gostaria de repetir a experiência de vê-lo se decepcionar amargamente com sua antiga ordem.

 - Oh, não foi em Strat que vocês se conheceram...? – o comentário de Kali fez com que Imladris ruborizasse completamente.

 - S-sim... Apesar de ter aquele ser intragável do mestre Derris em nossa companhia, Oxkhar estava lá, ainda paladino da Ordem. Não tinha sido deserdado, ainda... – e com um sorriso tímido – Ele foi um exímio combatente, devo dizer... Derrotamos as criaturas mais horríveis lá dentro e...

 - Encontrem as caixas dos grãos contaminados, como eu disse anteriormente! – cortou Chromie apressadamente, Imladris pulou no lugar. – Você não vai acostumar com o fato de eu me disfarçar de gnoma, não é?

 - N-não é isso... – estranhou Imladris, a gnoma dragoa a olhou incrédula.

 - Ah tá. Façam isso agora, sim? E me encontrem na entrada de Strat para mais instruções. Acabo de receber uma boa notícia vinda do Norte.

 - Como é que você recebe notícias assim? Não recebeu nenhuma carta ou pergaminho! – perguntou Kali inquirindo a pequena. Chromie tocou a própra testa.

 - Somos os Dragões de Bronze, unidos somos fortes, assim como nossas mentes. Recebemos as notícias aqui, de uma linha de tempo a outra, de vidas passadas, presentes e futuras. Uma boa notícia veio do Norte!

 - Qual notícia?! – Imladris já se sentia irritada com todo o mistério e respostas pela metade. Chromie as dispensou com gestos.

 - Xô, xô! Missão a frente, aventureiras! Respostas depois!

 - Mas que...! – Kali empurrou Imladris para a porta da taverna, passando por alguém que sentira calafrios ao olhar ao redor – Eu odeio gnomos!! Odeio!!

 - Vamos clériga magistrada de Undercity... Guarde essa raiva para lá fora. Seja lá o que vamos enfrentar, desconte nos vilões...

 

===xxx===

 - Essa criaturinha é nojenta... – disse a aracnídea com desdém, recebendo um pacote vivo, enrolado em cobertores felpudos e cheirando a leite gorfado. Na verdade era bolo de frutas comido horas atrás em um lugar bem longe, fora da linha de tempo em que estavam. Quando Lady Annie era ainda uma jovem de 16 anos, presa entre os mundos, chocada com a morte de seu pai, o Transgressor do Tempo Chronalis. - Amaldiçoado seja o dia em que tua vida foi liberta do aconchego do ventre materno... – Mistress Carrie murmurou rancorosa. O pacote vivo a fizera ter ferimentos nada agradáveis e uma fuga vergonhosa.

Agora se encontrava em um acampamento desmantelado por sua violência para abrigar a menina do destino impiedoso em uma das tendas. Usaria a tenda como chamariz e deixaria a menina com quem quer que fosse. Não aguentava mais carregar aquele fardo inútil. As palavras do Transgressor do tempo ecoando em seu crânio pálido: “Ela irá salvar sua família, assim como a nossa. Treine-a como uma de suas melhores crias, veja ela crescer e deixe-a chegar nas Cavernas do Tempo no outono de daqui há 16 anos. Verás que promessa minha será cumprida, seu reino será reconstruído na lealdade e na união.”

 - Maldito saco de ossos... – embalando o pacote muito bem e disfarçando na neve a sua pança aracnídea para parecer que estava sentada dentro da tenda. De acordo com o Transgressor, não poderia deixar a pequena cria com qualquer um, mas sim com uma das valquírias de Valdegard, para então treiná-la quando o tempo chegasse. Abriu a fresta do pacote e observou o bebê rechonchudo, em profundo sono e ressonando baixinho. As orelhas pontudas denunciavam a mestiçagem, o poder emanado da aura acobreada a herança sagrada. Como chegara até ali, se vendera por tão pouco? Para recuperar sua antiga vida, trazer a glória para os nerubianos novamente, se vendera como uma prostituta para os dragões de bronze, trocando favores vergonhosos por uma breve esperança de um futuro melhor. Trocara seus servos queridos por dinheiro para se manter com aquela coisinha miserável. Matara alguns amantes para roubar-lhes posses e ter como viajar com o bebê maldito. Trocara sua realeza por uma promessa inalcançável.

Deveria matar aquela menininha ali, naquele instante. Nada de encontrar valquírias e trocar mais favores. Uma breve pincelada naquele pescoço gordo e tudo estava acabado. Frágil como uma folha congelada no inverno. Malditos sejam, malditos sejam, repetia Mistress Carrie o tempo todo para a ninhada de Nozmordu.

O pacote vivo se mexeu um pouco e algo quente atingiu os braços que o seguravam com cuidado. De novo, aquele mamífero fizera suas necessidades fisiológicas em cima dela. De novo!! Quis jogar o bebê na fogueira baixa que conseguira conjurar no centro da tenda, acabar logo com tudo, mas ficou ali a segurá-la. O sorriso sem dentes em um sono sem sonhos. Mistress Carrie, a feiticeira dos Vissjer, o mais alto e respeitado cargo dos Anub, reduzida a uma fugitiva maltrapilha, abriu o pacote com cuidado, verificou o conteúdo da sujeira, apenas líquido e o cheiro nauseante de bolo de frutas que cobria os cobertores felpudos desde que foi entregue por uma mulher desconhecida e de mesma intensidade que os Antigos. O plano original era matar a mãe e sequestrar a filha, fazer o destino caminhar. Mas o Transgressor não falara sobre ter o bebê que mudaria sua vida entregue de bandeja por uma de suas irmãs. As palavras da mulher passaram em seus ouvidos no mesmo instante que aquecia magicamente as mãos para secar a criança do embrulho molhado.

_\- Ela cresceu firme e forte sob tua custódia, Vissjer Carrie. A glória dos Dias Antigos atingiu sua família novamente em meu mundo. Agora é sua vez de repetir esse ato heroico._

_\- O que está falando, criatura disfarçada? – a desconfiança sempre fora a melhor companheira de Carrie._

_\- Chronalis manda seus cumprimentos e afirma que sua promessa não é tola. Fique com a menina, Vissjer. Annormu é o nome que a demos, mas Sorrow é seu nome verdadeiro._

_\- Quão conveniente... O que será ela em meu futuro, criatura alada? – perguntou tentando não ser insolente demais. Mesmo poderosa e detentora de poderes mágicos antigos, a nerubiana não se atrevia a destratar os seres da raça de Nozmordu._

_\- O que será para ti ou para os nerubianos?_

_\- Para mim. Para os nerubianos eu já sei o que eu serei e farei. – o sorriso enigmático da dragoa humana de incrível semelhança consigo mesma a alertou._

_\- Para ti, Vissjer, a criaturinha detestável que tanto jorra fluidos que você não aprecia será sua companheira. E assim será para todo sempre._

 

 - Companheira... Que piada de mau gosto... – acariciando os tufinhos ralos que apareciam no cocuruto do bebê de 3 meses.

===xxx===

 - Você tá quieta demais...

 - Pensativa.

 - Não vai adiantar ficar aí assim, ruminando que não rola não...

 - Presta atenção no caminho, pelamor?

 - A Kali tinha um ponto, Sor...

 - Não quero falar sobre isso...

 - Pois eu quero falar sobre isso. – os dois irmãos pararam na estradinha que levava até a Prainha Sul, onde a missão de reconhecimento para a Fortaleza de Durnhold. O plano era fazer com que o destino do futuro líder da Horda fosse cumprido, entrar na Fortaleza, emboscar os guardas, escapar com Thrall ileso, deixar que Tirion Forling se juntasse a resistência, Orgrimmar erguida, a Horda unida.

 - Que besteira... – Sorena voltou a caminhar com passos fortes, Ox atrás dela não se deixou ficar em silêncio.

 - Você ouviu o que Chronalis disse lá fora: não podemos mudar o destino de Azeroth. Não desse jeito. Não dessa forma que você queria.

 - E você pensa tão pequeno não é? – a resposta da irmã o tirou do sério.

 - É a minha vida, Sorena Atwood! A MINHA VIDA! – a elfa do sangue agora disfarçada de humana, mas conservando alguns traços da teimosia élfica virou nos calcanhares e o olhou diretamente. Seus olhos estavam tão esverdeados com a intensidade da magia que ela agora canalizava por ser mais experiente e mais velha. – Entrar lá e fazer o que você queria fazer era destruir a minha vida. A vida da Immie, a vida da Kali. Pela Luz que nos guia, Sorena... Não consegue ver isso?

 - Sem Arthas como Lich King, tudo seria acertado.

 - Não, irmã... Haveria outro em seu lugar. Alguém pior talvez. Alguém que também fizesse a mesma coisa que Arthas. Que destruísse nosso lar, a sua família, a minha mãe, a ordem onde eu pertencia, por tudo que me é sagrado, maninha... Eu nunca conheceria a Immie, nunca poderia ter a Maey conosco... Nosso pai Hrodi... Ele não aguentaria muito tempo... Talvez eu fosse o Lich King!

 - Oh exagerado, o mundo não gira em volta de você, sabia?

 - E muito menos em você! – Sorena foi responder com um berro, mas havia pessoas se aproximando da estradinha. Dois homens de Kirin-Tor na verdade e conversavam sobre magia. Sorena estremeceu ao olhar para um deles, Oxkhar colocou a mão instintivamente no martelo de guerra de 1 mão em sua cintura, a outra preparando o escudo. A irmã o tocou no ombro e o puxou para o lado para que os dois homens passassem livremente. Não sabia o porquê estava sentindo um desejo imenso de extirpar a vida dele com um feitiço de roubo de vida, mas manteve seu temperamento na medida do possível. Oxkhar virou-se para ela de boca aberta e piscou algumas vezes. – Você tá sentindo o que eu...?

 - Sim... ventinho congelante em uma tarde quente como essa...

 - Um lich, talvez...?

 - Não ainda... Ele é de Kirin-Tor, pode ser um mago gelado... – eles sussurravam um para o outro. Um grupo de guardas de Lordaeron passou logo atrás, cumprimentando-os e indo para o vilarejo da Prainha do Sul.

 - Perdidos, aventureiros? – perguntou um guarda diferente dos outros. Mais velho que os outros, ombros largos, o tabardo dos Cavaleiros da Mão Prateada adornando a armadura pesada que usava. Um martelo de guerra em suas costas que apenas uma pessoa carregaria em toda Azeroth. Oxkhar respirou fundo e engoliu com dificuldade. Passara sua infância nas viagens que fazia com o pai para Stormwind admirando a imponente estátua do fundador da ordem dos paladinos da Aliança.

 - Tirion Fordring...?

 - Está acontecendo... Ele só chegou aqui quando voltou de Strat...

 - Será que as meninas estão bem?

 - Ox, é só a lendária épica clériga magistrada de Undercity e a arqueira mais fodástica de Azeroth depois da minha tia no mesmo time que a filha de um Aspecto do Tempo. O que daria de errado?

 

 ===xxx===

Imladris espremia a ponte de seu nariz e massageava o lugar com paciência. Lidar com Sorena parecia mais fácil do que aquele grupo que Chromie arranjara para ir com elas. Kali estava distante, revendo seu equipamento, apertando fivelas de seu uniforme, observando de longe o Príncipe Arthas Menethil dando ordens aos guardas que o seguiram para entrar na cidade condenada. Estavam ainda no portão de entrada, fazendo os últimos ajustes, há minutos atrás a discussão calorosa de Arthas com Uther Lightbringer fora tensa. Cavaleiros da Mão Prateada desbandaram com o líder da ordem de paladinos, deixando o príncipe mais irritado que estava.

Depois veio o interrogatório. Quem eram, de onde vinham, por que queriam participar dessa campanha dentro da cidade. A dragoa humana que as recepcionara naquela linha de tempo respondera tudo com uma linguagem persuasiva. O príncipe caíra no encantamento e nada mais fora questionado. Mas o restante do grupo...

 - Se algum deles deixar cair algum tesouro, é dividido igualmente aqui falou? – disse um humano arrogante com uma espada maior que ele mesmo. Ao seu lado tinha um rapazinho minguado, de aspecto doentio, segurando um cajado esquisito, mago de Kirin-Tor, especializado em magia arcana. Era um conjurador de categoria, disse Chromie, mas Kali não achava que ele duraria a primeira esquina.

 - Escuta aqui gente... – tentou a dragoa apaziguar os ânimos. – Temos uma missão aqui. Saber quem está por trás da corrupção dos grãos e avisar as autoridades o mais rápido possível. Kali e Imladris trocaram olhares, não era aquela a missão principal, mas se a mentira era para manter os outros dois no grupo, que assim fosse.

 - Já avisando que faço melhor sozinho... – disse o guerreiro aprontando uma aura de proteção e urrando para reunir coragem para entrar. Imladris levantou as mãos para os céus e primeiro xingou baixinho para depois pedir paciência a Luz para mantê-la concentrada. Kali aprontou arco e flecha e cutucou o jovem magrelo doentio, ele deu um pulo no lugar guinchando.

 - Okay, okay, estou indo! Só me metem em furada essa Kirin-Tor...

 - Hey, idiota. Se não tá satisfeito, sai. – replicou o guerreiro se esticando todo para alongar os músculos. Ele deu uma piscadela para Imladris depois que ela conjurou as auras de proteção. A clériga teve vontade de vomitar com a interação. – Então menininhas, hora de entrar e colocar ordem nesse pardieiro.

 - Eu não diria... – opinou o mago doentio, mas foi calado por outro discurso inflamado de Arthas nos portões. Ele batia boca com um ser enorme e conhecido por Imladris desde pequena: era um dreadlord da Legião Flamejante. O que convivera em Undercity conquistara sua admiração secreta, mas no final trágico para Varimathras apenas um sentimento permanecia: traição a Rainha. E para Immie isso era imperdoável.

Não ouvira muito de Mal’Ganis, mas sabia da constituição corporal e mágica de um dreadlord de ponta a cabeça, estudara intensivamente na biblioteca de Undercity e fizera as perguntas certas para Aelthalyste em seu treinamento. Apenas um feiticeiro poderia deter o poder de um dreadlord em tempo considerável para que o guerreiro pudesse mata-lo. Sorena fazia mais falta ainda nessa hora. Balançou a cabeça, não, não poderia.

 - É um bicho grande esse hein? – Mal’Ganis provocava Arthas com palavras ferinas, a cena que se desenrolava parecia surreal para Imladris e Kali, as pessoas que estavam ali, corriam desesperadas para fugirem do inimigo monstruoso, mas em um passe de mágica caíram ao chão mortas.

 - E-eu não vou entrar...!! – disse o mago tremendo e se tropeçando ao dar meia volta nos calcanhares, a dragoa humana encostou um dedo fino em seu nariz e levantou a sobrancelha. – Tá bom, eu fico. – ele devolveu rapidinho.

 - Immie, me diz que você sabe como derrotar essa coisa...?

 - Sei, mas não temos o que precisamos aqui...? Oh minha... mãe... lá em Undercity... – as duas ficaram boquiabertas ao verem que os cidadãos mortos voltarem a vida como mortos-vivos do Flagelo. Immie sabia a sensação, o chamado vindo de uma esfera maior, a agonia, a apreensão, a Fome. Ela presenciava isso todas as vezes quando visitava o Sepulcro e a benção dos clérigos das trevas trazia racionalidade aos corpos que levantavam do tormento de passar pela dominação do Lich King, para então atenderem o chamado da Rainha Banshee.

 - Não me diz que é a drama lhama...? – Kali murmurou segurando a mão de Imladris para afirmar que estavam juntas naquela até o fim. Pessoas vivas corriam em direção ao portão ou se escondiam dentro das lojas, mas a confusão de mortos-vivos com vivos atingira ao ponto de histeria coletiva.

 - E um paladino melhor que esse bolachão aí...

 - Escuta aqui, magricela! Eu sou o líder desse grupo, falou? E eu digo quando a gente entra! – e para completo desespero de Imladris, o guerreiro saiu correndo pela rua, distribuindo golpes de espadas nos mortos-vivos que avançavam trôpegos em direção a eles.

 - Seu obtuso! Não ameace os inimigos pra cá! Espera eu dar a proteção...!!

 - É pra eu atacar agora?! – perguntou o mago inseguro, Kali correu para pegar impulso e pulou em algumas caixas, para chegar a uma marquise de uma loja e ter visão privilegiada da primeira rua. Flechas começaram a voar contra o turbilhão de mortos-vivos que começava a virar a esquina. A guarda de Arthas se prontificou finalmente e marcharam contra os mortos. Imladris se manteve nos cantos, lançando auras de proteção e em algumas vezes de luz para afastar os mortos mais insistentes.

A ferocidade do ataque dos mortos-vivos não as espantou tanto quanto o olhar sanguinário do príncipe caído. Arthas brandia seu martelo de guerra desesperado, derrubando seus súditos, chorando grossas lágrimas, amaldiçoando Mal’Ganis e abençoando a morte de quem atingia mortalmente.

Ao respirar fundo para verificar a próxima esquina, Kalindore Willfire pulou de uma fachada de loja para a estrutura de um prédio mais a frente. Um necromante estava a postos dando assistência aos mortos-vivos que devoravam os seus próprios amigos, familiares e vizinhos. Um aracnídeo em péssimo estado também fazia estrago no meio da histeria. Sem hesitar ela apontou a flecha explosiva e lançou certeiramente na testa do necromante. Ele usava um robe parecido com o de Sorena, quase o mesmo poder de roubar magia dos outros, não queria pensar em ter a teimosa ali. Não mesmo.

 

===xxx===

 - E então ele pegou o escudo amassado e gritou para o guarda: “ _Vem aqui seu mentecapto que vou quebrar suas fuças!_ ” – a taverna caiu na risada. Quem contava a anedota era um sujeitinho que encontraram na estrada, solitário om seu alazão, de grande chapéu engraçado e uma pistola esquisita na cintura. Don Carlos era como se chamava e ele também levava uma viola diferente. Tocava enquanto contava histórias, contente pela beberagem que já ingerira, fazendo com que os ânimos ali estivessem mais amenos. Oxkhar não saíra do lugar ao lado de Tirion Fordring, tão absorto na figura do herói lendário e que admirava desde criança. Sorena perdera a paciência em poucos minutos e estava lá fora da taverna aproveitando a brisa do mar ali perto.

 

Um construto ceifeiro passou por ela com um garotinho ralhando e chutando-o quando este parava de se arrastar. Estava danificado em alguns pedaços, talvez pelo trabalho excessivo e pouca manutenção ou pela malcriação do garoto.

 - Herod, pare de estragar nosso ajudante!! – gritou um comerciante para o garotinho loiro e carrancudo. Ele deu a língua para o velho e com um último chute nas juntas de uma das pernas do ceifeiro, fez o construto cair em engrenagens voando pela trilha até o vilarejo. – Mas que menino arteiro!

 - Isso lá em casa tem outro nome... valentão babaquinha... – murmurou Sorena tirando de uma bolsinha de sua cintura o canivete goblin de multiuso. O ceifeiro continuava a funcionar, mas por ter caído ao chão, rastejava irregularmente, espalhando poeira, grama e mais peças de metal de sua estrutura por todos os lados. – Hey você, calminha que irei dar um jeitinho nas tuas pernocas... Ela disse tocando a base do tronco do construto (Que parecia um espantalho com 2 braços funcionais para cortar a colheita e o outro para colher o que fora cortado. A criatura parou de repente, um curto-circuito provocado pela luva engenhoqueira de Sorena fizera o truque.

 - Hey menina, o que você está fazendo aí? – perguntou o velho comerciante descendo o morrinho e indo averiguar. Um dos guardas também se aproximava para enxotar o garotinho mal educado dali de perto.

 - Seu pai saberá disso, Herod!

 - Tô nem aí pra você, seu boboca! Faço o que quero!

 - Posso jogar uma armadilha nesse moleque? – murmurou Sorena para si mesma e verificando a caixa de transmissão do construto, estava bem empoeirada e danificada.

 - Você é engenhoqueira, menina?! – perguntou o velho com curiosidade. As rugas em volta dos olhos e testa. Cheirava a óleo queimado.

 - Oh ahn bem eu... Sim, aprendiz. Sei de algumas coisas. O seu ceifador está detonado, sabe?

 - Oh o Overwatch Mark Zero foi uma barganha no pôquer com aquele goblin lá no cais. Melhor aquisição em anos nesse vilarejo. Mas está ficando bem estragado, o clima aqui é muito úmido... – explicou o velho. O guarda circulou a cena e olhou desconfiado para a jovem humana abaixada examinando os circuitos do construto.

 - Esse modelo saiu de estoque faz eras... Não sei qual vantagem vocês estão... – ela comentou sorrindo para o velho.

 - É a única máquina que temos para colheitas... os senhores não costumam pedir impostos aqui, vivemos com o que a terra nos dá e pescaria. É o que conseguimos por enquanto.

 - As fronteiras estão perigosas, não fazemos mais trocas com os vilarejos vizinhos...

 - Esses orcs medonhos nos roubam à noite. – comentou o comerciante, Sorena levantou a cabeça para encarar o soldado com mais cuidado.

 - Orcs você disse...?

 - Sim, terríveis, desordeiros. Não estão mais mansos como antes. E verdes. Verdes! Mudando de cor! Uns safados isso sim! – o comerciante continuou. O ceifador agora era reparado nas juntas para poder voltar a andar de alguma forma.

 - Você teria um ferreiro ou oficina para...?

 - Oh, há o Rutherford ali atrás. Você irá consertar o ceifeiro? Não tenho dinheiro para pagar o serviço e com certeza não vou dar minhas moedas a aquele goblin safado ali.

 - Eu ouvi isso!! – esganiçou o goblin lá do outro lado do vilarejo, estava no cais arrumando provisões em uma canoa motorizada precariamente.

 - Vá se catar, escória!! – ralhou o velho, Sorena abriu a boca para protestar, mas uma mãozinha pequena tocou suas vestes quando ela foi levantar.

 - Que vestido bonito, moça... – disse uma menininha rechonchuda, de cabelos loiros e presos em duas trancinhas de cada lado da cabeça e vestido rosa desgastado pelo tempo. Os pés descalços e sujos de lama, ao seu lado estava um garotinho de grossas sobrancelhas, cabelos escuros e queixo grande.

 - Oh... Não é um vestido... É um robe...

 - Uau, robe como de mago? – perguntou a menininha. Sorena fez o ceifador levantar com uma magia pequena de telecinesia e botou o construto para funcionar novamente. A demonstração de poder mágico fez os espectadores darem um passo para trás. A elfa do sangue não percebeu no deslize e achou que agora a missão ia ser arruinada.

 - Moça... Você é de Kirin-Tor...? – perguntou o comerciante, o guarda já estava a frente novamente com a guarda da espada sendo puxada.

 - Ardohal. Vim de lá, eu e meu... meu... ahn... irmão ali, ele está na taverna...

 - O que faria vocês dois em uma cidade cheia de mestiços? – perguntou o comerciante, o construto agora se movia com mais equilíbrio e Sorena o levava aos poucos para subir o caminho até onde o ferreiro ficava. As crianças a seguiram com curiosidade.

 - Você usa mágica também?

 - Qual é o seu nome, moça? – as perguntas começaram a ser disparadas e Sorena sentiu náuseas por isso. O homem que sentira calafrios ao passar por ele no caminho estava ali, conversando com um outro de modo mais particular.

 - Tá tudo bem aí? – perguntou Oxkhar se aproximando cautelosamente e dando um carinho nos cabelos escuros do menininho que virara na hora com um sorriso ao vê-lo.

 - Olha Sally! O cavaleiro que te falei! Olha só o escudo dele! – exclamou o menino com muita animação.

 - Sally?! – Sorena arregalou os olhos por ouvir esse nome. Oxkhar mexeu com a mandíbula para disfarçar a vontade de gritar: “VAMOS FUGIR DAQUI!!”

 - Desculpe a demora, maninha... Precisa de uma ajuda aí? – ele perguntou para apaziguar os ânimos. O guarda interveio.

 - Identifique-se, forasteiro.

 - Oh ahn... eu sou Oxkhar de Goldshire... E essa é minha irmã...

 - Sou Myrtae Windrunner. – ela cortou com orgulho. – E sim, sei consertar construtos, porque sei o suficiente de engenharia goblin. Agora se me dão licença, preciso dar uma ajuda ao nosso amigo aqui, porque pelo que fui informada é um belo ajudante nas colheitas... O ferreiro é ali? – ela perguntou o comerciante boquiaberto com a aparição de Oxkhar em sua armadura peculiar para um guerreiro. Partes em couro duro e outras em metal escuro e bronze. O escudo com um símbolo que nunca viram (Era seu sigilo pessoal de combatente da Horda e campeão das arenas em Kalimdor) e o martelo de cabo menor, mas de base pesada.

 - Ela disse que vocês eram de Ardohal.

 - Viemos de lá. Negociações de família e algumas aventuras errantes por aí... – respondeu Ox prontamente. Sorena se afastara do grupo e subia uma pequena elevação para consertar o construto cuspindo peças a cada metro que andava.

 - Moço... Você é a da Cruzada Escarlate? – perguntou o menino apontando para símbolo vermelho no escudo e no tabardo de Ox.

 - Oh, ahn, não? – ele sorriu amarelo e esperou que o garotinho parasse de fazer perguntas. – E qual é o seu nome, rapaz?

 - Mograine, Renault Mograine.

 - Sorena, volta aqui!! – Oxkhar gritou para a irmã, enquanto ia correndo até ela.

 


End file.
